


Первые восемь не считаются

by Heidel



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Animal Transformation, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26110975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Кошки… Им верить нельзя.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Первые восемь не считаются

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The first eight don't count](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/674254) by storm_petrel. 



Однажды, когда они угоняли вертолет где-то в чёртовой глуши Нью-Мексико, Дженсен почти рассказал об этом Пучу. 

Ну, на самом деле, не совсем рассказал. Но он был ближе к этому, чем когда-либо, потому что как, _блин_ , ты незаметно ввернешь в разговор такую херню? 

— Кошки, — сказал он, имитируя замах клюшкой для гольфа, просто потому, что ему захотелось сделать что-то обыденное, чего он не делал уже очень давно. Потому что прошло уже очень много времени с тех пор, как его жизнь перестала быть _нормальной._ — Им верить нельзя.

***

Ну ладно, начало положено, а вот как теперь сказать остальное?

 _"Да, кстати… каждое полнолуние, или когда я зол как черт, напуган до потери пульса или… да просто взвинчен, я превращаюсь в обыкновенного чёрного кота. Домашнего кота. Но, я надеюсь, это не помеха для нормальных рабочих отношений?"_

Дженсен называет свою "не-человеческую" форму Котом. Не очень-то изобретательно, но у Дженсена нет для неё другого названия, которое не включало бы в себя сложносоставных ругательств на трёх языках. Кроме того, "Кот" короче. Именно из-за Кота большинство людей думает, что Дженсен довольно неуравновешенный. От Кота нужно отвлекать внимание, находить ему объяснение. Именно из-за Кота ему приходится безостановочно сыпать словами, давая эстрадное представление двадцать четыре часа в сутки семь дней в неделю. Ведь если люди думают, что ты просто забыл принять свои таблетки, подавляющие гиперактивное расстройство вкупе с проблемами концентрации внимания, то им никогда не придет в голову ничего похожего на: _"Хм, может быть, он на самом деле настоящий уродец и, может быть, он превращается в домашнее животное в соответствии с фазами луны"._ И пусть это кажется совершенной глупостью, но Дженсен прожил всю свою жизнь в переполненных детских приютах, армейских казармах, в Ираке, где он не мог сходить посрать так, чтобы об этом не знал целый взвод. А сейчас он находился в оперативном спецподразделении, все участники которого были обучены замечать даже то, что, скажем, в доме по соседству прихлопнули комара — и ни один из них пока что ничего не обнаружил. 

Кот не так уж часто мешает Дженсену в повседневном существовании, за исключением моментов приближения полнолуния, когда зверь враждебно захватывает его мозг, высшие двигательные функции и, по-видимому, генетическую структуру. Ну хорошо, Дженсену _хотелось бы_ думать, что большую часть его жизни Кот не даёт о себе знать, но, похоже, это не соответствует действительности. Он может поглощать суши со скоростью, внушающей благоговение и ужас его товарищам по команде, и если он ещё не потерся о Кугара, пытаясь перенести на себя его запах — что ж… Дженсен совершенно уверен, что это лишь вопрос времени. 

Кугар. Чёрт возьми, Кугар сам по себе проблема. Он существует словно бы в другой вселенной с какими-то своими заморочками. Дерьмовая операция в Боливии, те дети, о которых ему всё ещё тяжело думать, Макс, пытающийся их убить, и Кот. А у Кота есть кое-какие свои соображения насчёт снайпера. Соображения, включающие в себя желание потереться мордой обо все части тела Кугара, до которых он сможет дотянуться… а потом, если повезёт, было бы неплохо поваляться на нем.

Дженсена всё больше и больше беспокоит, что в этом желании Кот берет над ним верх. 

***

Он говорит об этом с Сарой после той дерьмовой мясорубки в Лос-Анджелесе, ведь даже Клэй не потащил бы их снова на охоту, не дав им короткой передышки. Кроме того, Джолин имеет полное право убить его, а для женщины с ребёнком на руках у неё отменный удар справа. 

Они сидят на крыше маленького домика Сары на окраине Ганновера, смотрят на звезды и медленно опустошают бутылку "Глинливета". Дженсен опьянел в степени, как раз достаточной для разговора, который, видимо, и был нарочно спланирован Сарой, а в этом деле сестра всегда его превосходила. Сара поворачивается к нему, и её лицо кажется бледным овалом в лунном свете. Дженсен не может разглядеть его выражение: он уже некоторое время не перекидывался, поэтому его чувства успели притупиться. Тем не менее, самым краешком своего восприятия он ощущает, что в её запахе присутствует _беспокойство._

— Твоя проблема, — произносит Сара, делая быстрый глоток из бутылки, — твоя проблема в том, что ты слишком сильно разбросанный. Когда я была беременна Эммой, — говорит она, внезапно понижая голос, потому что её дочка спит рядом за окном, — я была так же зла и растерянна каждый раз, когда перекидывалась. Я была уверена, что причиняю вред моему ребёнку, может быть, очень большой вред, потому что я была уродом, который превращался в _это_ каждый месяц. Но ничего страшного не происходило, я просто становилась огромной беременной кошкой вместо огромной беременной женщины и проводила в таком состоянии несколько ночей в месяц. И знаешь что? Когда Эмма родилась здоровой девочкой, я вдруг поняла, что это тоже нормально. Абсолютно нормально, понимаешь? Именно тогда я осознала, что это просто было частью меня, а вовсе не какой-то загадочной внешней силой. И поэтому у меня родилась здоровая маленькая девочка, которая, правда, начала превращаться в котёнка, когда ей исполнилось пять, но что тут можно поделать? — Сара пожимает плечами. — Так что Эмма в порядке, — добавляет она. — И мне кажется, что и я наконец-то тоже.

Всё это хорошо и правильно для Сары, но вместе со склонностью раз в месяц превращаться в домашнее животное она унаследовала все гены, отвечающие за спокойствие и рассудительность, в то время как Дженсену досталось всё самое дерьмовое, и он был вынужден придумывать свои собственные механизмы выживания. Вот уж большое спасибо!

Сара фыркает, словно прочитав его мысли. 

— Полнолуние через три дня, — говорит она, пальцами ног подталкивая бутылку "Гленливета" в его сторону. Она всегда разбиралась в выпивке лучше, чем он. — Вы будете поблизости?

Дженсен раздумывает, как объяснить Клэю ещё три дополнительных дня задержки в Ганновере, штат Нью-Гемпшир, и наконец решает сделать упор на _финальном матче_ футбольной лиги, в которой играет _команда Эммы._ Для него это и в самом деле являлось очень весомым аргументом.

Несколько ночей спустя всё свободное место в доме Сары было занято его командой. Джолин и Пуч устроились в спальне для гостей, положив ребёнка между собой на кровати, Клэй и Аиша расположились на диване, Кугар улёгся на коврике перед камином, вместо подушки подсунув под голову стёганое одеяло. В пригороде все острые углы несколько сгладились, хотя после того, что произошло в Лос-Анджелесе, они всё ещё были измотаны. Так что можно предполагать, что его команда спит несколько крепче, чем обычно, и именно поэтому Дженсен чувствует себя в безопасности. 

И именно поэтому он позволяет себе гоняться за бабочками на заднем дворе вместе с Эммой. Она всё ещё похожа на пушистый серый шарик, нетвердо стоящий на лапках. Сара наблюдает за их беготней, вольготно устроившись в ветвях старого дуба. Её изящные серебристые полоски словно поглощают лунный свет и в ответ излучают _довольство_ , сменяющееся _самоуверенностью,_ когда она спрыгивает с ветки и хватает его. _"Хватит, хватит,_ — мяукает Дженсен, — _не бей меня перед ребенком"_. Кот толкает её задними лапами, потом ещё и ещё раз, пока Сара не отпрыгивает так далеко, что едва не падает на Эмму, которая радостно отпускает бабочку и взамен пытается поймать кончик Кошачьего хвоста.

Бывают моменты, когда он действительно завидует своей сестре, завидует тому, что она смогла принять всю эту дрянь и найти ей место в своей жизни, превратив её затем с помощью силы воли во что-то вполне нормальное. Этим умением Дженсен никогда не обладал. 

***

Многие, многие вопросы всё ещё беспокоят Дженсена даже спустя столько лет, например, такие как: _"Куда же деваются ещё сто шестьдесят с хреном фунтов веса? И почему, блин, моя одежда не может оставаться со мной в моих превращениях?"_ И, может быть, самый главный: _"Что произойдет, если в один прекрасный день я перекинусь обратно, а мой член останется внутри моего тела?"_

Кроме того, одна из самых странных вещей — то, как все его ощущения обостряются перед самым полнолунием, и то, как они иногда сохраняются на часы или даже дни после того, как он перекидывается обратно. Человеческий мозг, решил Дженсен, не предназначен для того, чтобы интерпретировать информацию, получаемую органами чувств Кота, и поэтому возникают странные — _весьма странные_ — приступы на границе его нормального восприятия. 

Подобный случай был в Ираке несколько лет назад, когда он заработал одну-единственную благодарность среди всех прочих пометок о неблагонадёжности в своём личном деле. Это произошло, когда его как временного радиотелефониста присоединили дозорным к разведывательной группе, прочёсывавшей заброшенную деревню в шестидесяти милях к северу от Аль-Басры. Был спокойный день, и кроме их Хаммеров ничего не было видно на грунтовой дороге, как вдруг волосы на его загривке встали дыбом, в его кровеносную систему внезапно впрыснули адреналин, и он начал кричать в рацию: _"Очистить деревню! Очистить деревню! Всем убраться отсюда прямо сейчас!"_ И, _слава богу,_ все просто подчинились, не раздумывая, потому что если бы кто-нибудь вздумал остановиться и окликнуть его, то они оказались бы захвачены врасплох мощным взрывом от удара с воздуха, который благодаря его _исключительному,_ блин, приказу пришёлся на девятнадцать миль к югу от их предполагаемого местоположения.

Или позже, тот случай в Колумбии, когда Пуч сломал несколько рёбер: их грузовик протаранил один продажный политик, в этот момент _несомненно_ пытавшийся их убить. Пуч пытался не обращать внимания на боль, в то время как Дженсен поднял шум чуть ли не до преисподней, потому что у него было очень, _очень_ плохое предчувствие на этот счёт.

— Это просто треснули ребра, приятель, — морщась, сказал Пуч. — Забинтуй их и давай двигаться. 

Клэя, Рока и Кугара, которые могли поддержать Дженсена, в этот момент не было рядом, поэтому он пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию: 

— Мой ноутбук в грузовике, Пуч. Сколько времени, по-твоему, пройдет, прежде чем я сумею поймать сигнал? Пусть даже и в этом сраном городе? Я сейчас мысленно составляю электронное письмо Джолин, пока _мы разговариваем._

И Пуч был угрюм, и мучился от боли, и злился на него, пока они добирались до больницы. А потом доктор сказал, что сломанные ребра разорвали селезёнку в двух местах, и Пуч, вероятнее всего, умер бы от потери крови в ближайшие пару часов.

Так что, быть может, Кот и полезен — иногда, — но всё равно его существование глупо и не поддается контролю, потому что на каждое полезное, спасительное предупреждение приходятся тысячи сигналов, перехваченных утром, днем и ночью в грузовике, в грузовом самолете, в командном пункте, в какой-нибудь глухой пустыне, тундре или джунглях. Эти внезапные, случайные сигналы словно бьют в живот: резкое, _подавляющее_ осознание того, что никто из них не принимал душ с прошлой недели, что стригущий лишай Клэя вновь обострился и его ступни зудят _как черт знает что,_ что Рок испытывает огромное напряжение, из-за которого у него практически гудит кожа, а Пуч излучает _желание_ настолько сильное, что оно оставляет похожий на кровь привкус во рту Дженсена, — и всё это просто бьётся в нем волнами до тех пор, пока внезапно не прекращается, и он может разжать челюсти.

Так что, по большому счету, это худшая суперсила из всех, _которые когда-либо существовали._

***

Кугар тихий. Не только в смысле разговоров, потому что это само собой разумеется. Ещё до Боливии он никогда не был болтливым, ну а уж после… Ну, скажем, если вы услышали от него пять слов за один раз, то в пересчете на пропорции Кугара это было сравнимо с пространным предложением Джеймса Джойса. Кажется, что он спокоен внутри, под кожей, что он сохраняет самоконтроль способом, который Дженсен не может описать. Всё, что он знает, это то, что от Кугара он улавливает не так много отрывочных ощущений, как от Клэя и всех остальных. И это действительно чертовски успокаивает после ещё одного дня спектакля "Слишком-Много-Нахрен-Не-Нужной-Информации".

Ну вот, например… Во второй половине дня он лежал на кровати в номере мотеля, лениво постукивая по клавишам своего ноутбука: он уже нашёл денежный след, ведущий к связям Макса с торговлей оружием на Филиппинах, и теперь остаётся подождать, пока Клэй и Аиша вернутся из Нью-Йорка. Солнечные лучи заливают всё вокруг, Кугар сидит, скрестив ноги, на соседней кровати, одна из его винтовок разобрана и её части разложены на простыне перед ним, и его руки ловко движутся, пока он проверяет и чистит каждую деталь. И все супер, и Дженсен ощущает низкий гул спокойствия, _спокойствия,_ исходящего от Кугара — и вдруг внезапно испытывает желание перекатиться и уткнуться лицом в уязвимый изгиб между плечом снайпера и его шеей, и просто _дышать._

Дерьмо. Он даже не может свалить всю вину исключительно на Кота. Эти ощущения по большей части принадлежат ему самому. И в последнее время подобное происходит всё чаще.

Поэтому, если быть честным, Дженсен не может сказать, в какой момент он перестает слоняться возле Кугара потому, что с ним просто иметь дело, и начинает делать это уже скорее из-за желания запрыгнуть на этого костлявого типа. И, откровенно говоря, это последнее желание становится всё сильнее и сильнее, хотя он совершенно уверен, что высокий, тёмный и пугающий на самом деле никогда прежде не был тем типажом, который его привлекал.

Просто это… Это Кугар. Дженсен не знает, как кто-то мог бы _не хотеть_ его, пусть даже самую малость.

***

Но все-таки есть одна вещь, связанная с Котом, которую Дженсен большую часть месяца подавляет до _абсолютного исчезновения,_ и заключается она в том, что, будучи зверем, он чувствует себя _восхитительно._

Кот быстрый. Кот может красться как самый тихий сукин сын на планете даже ночью, правда, при условии, что сперва Дженсен откроет для него окно, потому что Клэй не особенно озабочен тем, чтобы выбирать конспиративные квартиры для команды в зависимости от наличия там кошачьих ходов. Кот может бежать по перилам пожарной лестницы, прыгать с высоты в двадцать футов и приземляться в каком-нибудь переулке, не издавая ни звука. Кот может видеть, слышать и чувствовать вещи, которые подсвечивают окружающий мир, как гиперкинетический фейерверк, отображаемый в голове Дженсена.

Если бы Дженсен был способен лучше контролировать происходящее, он мог бы справляться лучше. Когда Кот у руля, Дженсен всего лишь пассажир, и он _ненавидит_ быть им, и не только потому, что иногда по утрам его рвёт наполовину переваренными кусками мышей. Коту не приходится беспокоиться о том, что он объявлен умершим, о том, что за ними охотится психопат мирового класса и половина ЦРУ, и о том, что Аиша, возможно, собирается когда-нибудь убить их всех, пока они спят. Кот может усесться на краю крыши самого высокого здания в округе и позволить шумной, наполненной сверкающими огнями городской ночи захлестнуть себя, и тогда всё это дерьмо просто не имеет значения.

Каждый раз, когда Кот легко выпрыгивает из окна, выпуская когти и взмахивая хвостом, Дженсен задается вопросом, что будет, если однажды он просто останется таким. Но эта мысль сразу же уходит, и он думает о Клэе, о Пуче, об Аише и, о господи, о Кугаре — и после этого несколько дней чувствует себя самым большим мудаком на свете.

***

Они в Майами, ожидают, пока Валери, один из местных контрабандистов, незаконно ввозящий боеприпасы, вступит в контакт с поставщиком, настоящим отморозком по имени Бенджамин Ибсен, который якобы продает оружие Максу. Их информатор не сказал, где пройдет встреча, сообщив лишь, что она будет на следующей неделе, поэтому они застряли тут, по пятам следуя за Валери и ожидая, когда он вступит в контакт. Дело усугубляется тем фактом, что Валери ведёт невероятно скучную жизнь. Дженсен следит за ним всё утро и большую часть дня, на солнце его плечи начинают гореть и покрываться веснушками, и в шортах и шлепанцах он теряется в шумной весенней толпе. Валери заглядывает к своему букмекеру, который отмывает его деньги, а затем застревает в баре на весь остаток дня, стуча по клавишам своего ноутбука и неоднократно поправляя на носу дизайнерские тёмные очки. 

У Дженсена плохой день — из-за Кота. Он продолжает чувствовать проблески тех вещей, которые не должен слышать: разговоры на кубинском испанском в кафе позади, тихий шум прибоя в нескольких кварталах отсюда. Запах мусорного контейнера в переулке он ощущает так явственно, как будто кто-то засунул его голову внутрь и заставляет вдыхать. Солнце жарит его плечи, и Кот упорно тянет его найти какое-нибудь тёмное и тихое место и просто немного _поспать._

Так что это действительно плохой день, и Дженсен едва не подскакивает, когда в динамике в его ухе раздается голос Клэя: 

— Дженсен, докладывай.

Дженсен вздыхает, отключаясь от всего на несколько благословенных секунд. Он переворачивает страницу ужасного, действительно _ужасного_ романа Гришэма, который нашел в кафе:

— Наблюдаю за тем, как ни за что ни про что пропадают мои юность и мальчишеское обаяние, в то время как Валери торчит на своей странице в Фейсбуке, — говорит он, не добавив: _"… в то время как я пытаюсь найти способ справиться с котом, живущим в моей голове."_ — Почему ты спрашиваешь?

Клэй фыркает:

— Заканчивай с этим. Аиша в двух кварталах от тебя. Кугар будет следить за ним в его квартире сегодня ночью. Ты можешь снова приступить к слежке завтра в восемь утра. — Клэй понижает голос. — И уйди ненадолго с солнца, Дженсен. Кугар говорит, что ты выглядишь хорошенько прожаренным.

Дженсен поднимает взгляд и замечает, как вспышка отраженного света раз, а потом ещё один подмигивает ему с крыши офисного здания в нескольких сотнях ярдов к северу от его местоположения. Кот внезапно снова на мгновенье даёт о себе знать, или, может быть, он просто представляет, что способен уловить запах Кугара в ветерке: что-то вроде смеси запахов мыла, пота, оружейной смазки и чего-то еще, того, чему он не может дать названия ни будучи котом, ни будучи человеком. 

Этой ночью Дженсен решает провести эксперимент. До полнолуния ещё две недели, и кошачьи когти не прорезают его кожу, пытаясь вылезти наружу, но не следует тратить впустую неожиданно выдавшийся свободный вечер. В квартире тихо, Клэй и Аиша ушли, Пуч спит на диване, прикрыв глаза рукой. Дженсен толкает створку окна, прижимает ладонь к прохладному бетонному выступу наружного карниза. Затем он закрывает глаза.

Дженсен может перекидываться не только в полнолуние, но это требует сумасшедшего количества усилий с его стороны, или же очень сильное напряжение может послужить спусковым механизмом и выпустить наружу Кота. Угроза неминуемой смерти срабатывает просто отлично. Дженсен вспоминает, что когда он стоял на коленях на асфальте на Лос-Анджелесских верфях и к его голове был приставлен пистолет, всё под его кожей _стремилось_ к изменению, а он боролся с этим изо всех своих сил. К чему хорошему это привело бы? На открытом пространстве Кот весом в семнадцать фунтов против четверых мужчин с автоматами? В конце концов, Пуча и Кугара всё равно бы убили.

Сара и Эмма не могут этого делать, на такое способен только он. Дженсен всецело сосредотачивается на том, что происходит внутри, и _меняется._

Это невероятно, _мучительно_ больно — заставлять себя перекидываться, и он давится криком, но чувствует, как кости меняют форму, а мышцы сокращаются и укорачиваются, и вот он уже сгибает пальцы, которые стали пушистыми чёрными подушечками, и ощущает, как вытягиваются наружу когти.

Кошачий хвост рассекает воздух, спина изгибается изящной дугой. Дженсен чувствует, что Кот сбит с толку, потому что он никогда не позволял ему выбираться по собственному желанию.

 _"Давай,_ — говорит Дженсен, — _ты можешь порезвиться сейчас, а завтра ты перестанешь приставать ко мне со всяким дерьмом, когда я буду вести наблюдение. Договорились?"_

На самом деле Кот не понимает его, по крайней мере, на уровне, подобном человеческому, но он выпущен на волю, и Дженсен может ощущать его тихое животное удовольствие, в то время как он потягивается, освобождённый, и новый город простирается перед ним. Мурлыкание заставляет горло Дженсена вибрировать. А потом Кот выпрыгивает в ночь.

Кот достаточно умен, чтобы не спускаться на городские улицы, Дженсену следует отдать ему должное. Кот может с разбега перелетать с одной крыши на другую и находить другой путь, инстинктивно зная, когда ему пришлось бы прыгать слишком далеко или слишком высоко. Примерно через милю от их квартиры он останавливается на пожарной лестнице и начинает вылизывать лапы. Дженсен немного задыхается, потому что сейчас он осознает себя лучше, чем когда-либо в те моменты, когда главным становится Кот. И Кот издает странный звук, грубый и короткий, который определенно предназначен ему, и бьёт мягкой чёрной лапой за ухом.

Быть может, он должен позволять Коту почаще выбираться наружу.

Кот громко мурлычет, и так странно чувствовать, что этот звук выходит из его собственного горла. 

_"Не забивай себе голову дурацкими мыслями, Кот,_ — думает Дженсен, — _мы просто вышли прогуляться"._

Кот снова отступает на задний план, и тогда происходит что-то странное. Так как он в настоящее время вынужден передвигаться в кошачьем теле, то странным это, конечно, можно назвать лишь с большой натяжкой — но всё же. Они на углу невысокого здания, может быть, в восьми или девяти ярдах от края соседней крыши. Кот замирает на карнизе, принюхиваясь, и его сознание окрашивает неопределенность. Кошачьими глазами, зрачки которых расширились в темноте, Дженсен оценивает расстояние. 

_"Ты можешь сделать это,_ — думает он, — _и кроме того, это всего лишь два этажа вниз. А ты всегда приземляешься на лапы"_.

Кот поворачивается, отбегает на несколько ярдов, затем изо всех сил мчится к карнизу. В то время как мышцы задних лап напрягаются и он начинает подпрыгивать, какая-то странная зыбь пробегает между ними, между ним и Котом, как будто эхо рикошетом заметалось между двумя их сознаниями. Дженсен внезапно ощущает кошачье тело, как никогда прежде, чувствует, как крохотные мышцы подергивают каждый его ус, осязает подушечками лап прохладный бетон и инстинктивно несётся вперед. Кот перелетает через провал между домами, и приземление, которое ему едва удается, отбрасывает Дженсена назад, в его собственное сознание. Он оглядывается: между крышами они преодолели расстояние в добрых десять ярдов. _Иисус Христос!_

Кот оскорблён, и он садится, чтобы поухаживать за своим хвостом, в то время как Дженсен думает, _что, черт возьми, только что произошло?_

***

Может, именно из-за того, что оба они в замешательстве, Дженсен не останавливает Кота, когда тот ощущает в воздухе запах Кугара. Он мог бы попробовать сделать это, но ему не особенно хочется объяснять полицейским, почему он посреди ночи голышом забрался на крышу жилого дома. Кроме того, нет никакой возможности, что Кугар узнает, что это он. 

Дженсену нравится Кугар. Коту нравится Кугар. Это единственное, в чём они абсолютно согласны друг с другом.

Кугар занял позицию на верхнем этаже наполовину недостроенного жилого дома, расположенного через улицу от квартиры Валери. Финансисты обанкротилась в середине строительства, и теперь оно застряло в беспорядке судебных разбирательств и баталий. Пара охранников патрулирует территорию, но верхними этажами они не интересуются. Кугар, вероятно, прошел мимо них с закрытыми глазами.

Им также нет никакого дела ни до кошек, ни до гениальных хакеров, экс-бойцов из войск специального назначения, которые в настоящий момент находятся в кошачьей шкуре. Кот скользит мимо них, менее заметный, чем пятно в темноте, и вспрыгивает на балку на первом этаже, поднимаясь затем выше и выше.

Кугар слышит, как они приближаются, и направляет свой пистолет в их сторону, когда Кот выскальзывает из тени, сверкая глазами на свету.

 _"Здорово, приятель,_ — говорит Дженсен, — _не ожидал меня увидеть, а?"_

Это звучит как хриплое урчание, которое Кот перемежает с низким мурлыканием. 

Кугар моргает, потом убирает пистолет в кобуру. И затем он, как ни странно, слегка улыбается. 

— Привет, _Кот,_ — говорит он своим низким голосом. — Собираешься выдать меня охранникам?

Очевидно, что они — он и Кот — не являются угрозой, и Кугар поворачивается к оптическому прицелу, который закреплен внутри окна так, чтобы никому не попасться на глаза. Дженсен абсолютно, _абсолютно_ не собирался делать этого, но у Кота, очевидно, были другие планы, потому что он тычется головой в локоть Кугара, по-прежнему мурлыча.

Кугар отводит взгляд от прицела и смотрит на него сверху вниз, и Дженсен чувствует, что на самом деле может _умереть от смущения,_ но потом Кугар улыбается снова. Дженсен никогда прежде не видел у него такой нежной мягкой улыбки. 

— Голубые глаза, — говорит он, проводя большим пальцем по кошачьей морде, по его шее, плечу и по передней лапе, на которой тонкая линия белого меха на черной шкурке отмечает шрам на том месте, где его подстрелила Аиша.

И это, в самом деле, до нелепого хорошо, так что Дженсен не может обвинять Кота, когда тот начинает мурлыкать громче, потому что чувствует то же самое. Кугар поворачивается к прицелу, но его левая рука продолжает медленно и размеренно поглаживать Кота по спине.

Здесь очень тихо и спокойно, глубокой ночью звуки уличного движения приглушены, шум прибоя кажется далеким и несущественным. Как будто весь мир сузился до них двоих… Ну хорошо, вместе с Котом — троих. Здесь, в тихой темноте. И Дженсен понимает, что утром, когда он будет знать, каково чувствовать руки Кугара на своем теле, ему будет _очень хреново,_ но он не может заставить себя беспокоиться об этом. Просто… он хотел этого так сильно, так долго. Поэтому он остается там, где он есть, и Кот обвивает свой хвост вокруг предплечья Кугара и громко и довольно мурлычет.

Бледное пятно света появляется на горизонте к тому времени, когда Дженсен заставляет Кота двигаться, и тот выскальзывает из-под большой руки Кугара. Кот потягивается, далеко выставляя каждую лапу и выпуская когти, в то время как Дженсен пинками выгоняет себя из обволакивающего тумана _сна,_ _тепла_ и _Кугара._ Он должен вернуться в квартиру до того, как проснется Пуч, до того, как Клэй заглянет посмотреть, как он. Он весь пропитался запахом Кугара и не сможет снова заснуть сегодня ночью.

 _— Извини, друг,_ — говорит Дженсен, и это звучит, как низкое, грубое и грустное мурлыканье. — _Я знаю, что облажался._

Кугар слегка хмурится, протягивает руку, но его здесь уже нет.

***

Жизнь Валери не становится сколько-нибудь более интересной на следующий день. Дженсен вымотан, но Кот сегодня действительно приносит пользу: каждый раз, когда он становится невнимательным, он ощущает резкий толчок внутри своей головы, как будто Кот с силой пихает его лапой. 

Этой ночью Дженсен долго стоит на пожарной лестнице, раздираемый сомнениями, так долго, что Пуч успевает наговориться по телефону с Джолин и вылезает к нему. Пуч по-дружески толкает его в плечо и машет головой в сторону набережной Майами, расстилающейся перед ними:

—Тебе нужно развеяться, чувак. Этой ночью в городе до фига пьяных девчонок из колледжа, и, быть может, хотя бы одна из них не будет смеяться над твоей футболкой.

Дженсен фыркает, слегка улыбаясь. Существует вполне определенная разновидность девушек, которые с загоревшимися глазами придвигаются очень близко, чтобы послушать о футбольной команде его племянницы. Может быть, это поможет совладать с _желанием_ , перекатывающимся под его кожей.

В новой стадии развития Кот решил, что _ненавидит_ бары, и в настоящий момент Дженсен в значительной степени склонен согласиться с ним. Здесь играет слишком громкая клубная музыка с кубинскими мотивами, а скопление тел жаркое и душное.

Хотя Пуч прав: в Майами до смешного просто с кем-нибудь перепихнуться.

Её зовут Джина, у нее усыпанные веснушками скулы и широкая открытая улыбка. Она студентка химического факультета Пенсильванского Университета. Её друзья толпятся вокруг бара, загорелые и смеющиеся, и пьют маргариту. Один из них оценивающе оглядывает Дженсена:  
— Нет, определенно не серийный убийца: они не носят розовые футболки, — говорит он, и все хохочут.

Она возвращается в свой номер в пляжном мотеле вместе с Дженсеном, и он позволяет ей толкнуть себя на постель, и на простынях царапается песок. Она смеётся, немного пьяная, красивая в лунном свете. Дженсен гладит руками её спину, ощущает под своими ладонями теплую кожу, и это хорошо. Это в самом деле хорошо.

Но это не то, чего он хочет.

Солнце встаёт, и он одевается, а Джина спросонок записывает свой номер в его телефон, когда вваливаются ее друзья, пьяные, счастливые и молодые. Кот _неудовлетворенно_ урчит под его кожей. Дженсен всегда считал, что любой секс хорош и что Коту просто нравится близость, животный комфорт, который он ощущает от всего этого, но, по-видимому, теперь всё изменилось.

Дженсен закрывает глаза. Зашибись. Они _оба_ влипли.

К тому моменту, когда он возвращается в квартиру, Пуч уже проснулся, и он смеётся, похлопывая Дженсена по плечу: 

— Смотрите-ка, в Майами даже тощим белым парнишкам может повезти. Позвони Папе Римскому, у нас тут случилось самое настоящее чудо.

Кугар сидит на кухонном столе, шляпа низко надвинута на лоб. На Дженсена он даже не поднимает взгляд. 

— И прошлой ночью Валери наконец-то условился о встрече около полуночи, — продолжает Пуч, — я перехватил это по жучку, который забросил Кугар. Ибсен сегодня в городе, Клэй и Аиша сейчас ведут наблюдение. Мы, наконец, можем прищучить этого типа, — Пуч усмехается, потягиваясь. — Следуй за оружием, следуй за деньгами, найди сумасшедшего психопата.

Дженсен из осторожности не смотрит на Кугара, когда прошмыгивает мимо, направляясь в душ. Внезапно до него доносится легкое дуновенье запаха… И _стоп!_ Кугар _разозлён._

Это ощущается сильнее, чем всё, что он когда-либо улавливал от Кугара прежде, и когда он спешит в ванную, сердце у него стучит как у зайца. Кот в его голове глупо, счастливо мурчит. 

_"Это ничего не значит",_ — сурово говорит Коту Дженсен. Это, вероятно, просто вполне оправданное раздражение из-за того, что он трахался, в то время как Кугар полночи наблюдал, как Валери играет в GTA4. Дженсен стаскивает рубашку и вздрагивает от чужого запаха — Джина, _Джина_ — на всей его коже.

Быть может, если хорошенько потрясти Бенджамина Ибсена, станет легче. Быть может, немножко действия и капля адреналина заставят его на время угомониться. Он действительно должен справиться с этим, так или иначе.

***

Ну что ж, Дженсен очень, _очень_ хочет перекинуться сегодня. Они заперты в помещении, которое оказалось исключительно прочной камерой в подвале резиденции Ибсена вблизи границы между Ютой и Аризоной, и кроме охранников-головорезов — ох, как же Дженсену хотелось, чтобы ему хотя бы раз встретились хорошие парни, занятые такой работой, — вокруг ни одной ебаной души. Дженсен связан с Кугаром спина к спине, и своими собственными лопатками он ощущает его жёсткое напряжение. Пуч всё ещё лежит на полу без сознания, и кровь зловеще сочится из раны на его виске.

Клэя увели двадцать минут назад.

Блядь, в следующий раз он послушается Аишу, когда она скажет, что это _чертова ловушка._

Под дверью есть прикрытая заслонкой щель для передачи еды, высотой, быть может, дюймов в шесть. Идеально для того, чтобы просунуть через неё мощный автомат и дать короткой очередью по коленям. Или было бы идеально, если бы охранники были бы так любезны, что оставили бы им свое оружие.

Щель высотой, быть может, в шесть дюймов. Быть может, в пять. Уйма места. Может быть.

С тех пор, как увели Клэя, прошло уже _двадцать минут._

За его спиной Кугар напряжённо вытягивает пальцы вверх. Но угол совершенно неподходящий, и он ругается по-испански, опуская руки.

— Дженсен, — говорит он, и его голос низкий и грубый из-за того, что его ударили по горлу. — Дотянись. Зубочистка в моих волосах.

Проволочная зубочистка Кугара может вытащить их из этих наручников, но ещё остается тяжёлая стальная дверь, на которой изнутри нет никакого замка, и по крайней мере пять охранников с автоматами где-то снаружи.

Дженсен в самом деле надеялся, что ему не придётся прибегнуть к этому.

_"Кот? Давай, приятель, ты поможешь мне выбраться отсюда."_

Простые эмоции работают хорошо. Кот реагирует на отчаяние так же, как он реагирует на страх Дженсена, на его одиночество. Он готов когтями продрать себе выход наружу, чтобы защитить себя, в тот же миг, как только Дженсен позволит ему вылезти.

— Кугар, — говорит он, и что-то в его голосе заставляет Кугара внезапно и резко придвинуться к нему. — Приведи в себя Пуча. И удостоверься, что ты готов двигаться.

Дженсен испытывает внезапную, трогательную радость от того, что Пуч всё ещё без сознания и что Кугар прикован наручниками за его спиной, так что он может сделать это в последний раз, пока никто не видит, никто _не знает._ И тогда Дженсен _перекидывается._

Боль, боль, _постыдная_ боль, Дженсен кричит, и крик превращается в низкий вой, когда его горло сжимается, а затем Кот стряхивает с себя его одежду, и наручники остаются свободно болтаться за спиной Кугара.

Дженсен трус, поэтому он не оглядывается назад, а просто бросается через заслонку, которая на самом деле не была предназначена для того, чтобы поворачиваться в обоих направлениях. Оказывается, тощий силуэт и торчащие ключицы иногда могут быть _чрезвычайно_ полезны. 

_“Так же, как в Майами,_ — думает Дженсен, — _мы сделаем это вместе, хорошо?”_

Он ощущает, что Кот сконцентрирован, точен и нацелен, как луч лазера, как Кугар, глядящий в прицел своей винтовки, и снова ощущает эту странную быструю дрожь между ними, только на этот раз он не борется с ней. Он вцепляется в неё, не даёт уйти.

В коридоре темно, но внезапно Дженсен оказывается прямо позади кошачьих глаз с расширенными зрачками, и он может видеть всё, чувствовать холодный бетон под своими лапами, ощущать вибрацию шагов и запахи людей. Повсюду оружие, _Клэй,_ след, оставленный на полу его ботинками, когда его тащили. Теперь они бегут в тёмный холл, быстрые, как молния, и бесшумные, как смерть. Здесь никого, ни единой души, а затем впереди вспыхивает свет и из-за угла появляется охранник, с автоматом, переброшенным через плечо. Он видит Дженсена, на секунду замирает, потом смеётся.

— Чертова кошка пробралась внутрь. Ну, по крайней мере, ты можешь убить несколько грёбаных крыс, — говорит он, а затем выхватывает автоматический пистолет из кобуры на поясе. 

Когда он и Кот действуют вместе, всё намного _проще_. Он прыгает на стену, отталкивается и _перекидывается_ в воздухе, гораздо быстрее, чем ему когда-либо это удавалось прежде. Если ты не обращаешь внимания на боль, это так же просто, как дышать.

И вовсе не так уж просто для охранника, в которого внезапно на полной скорости врезаются сто восемьдесят фунтов твердых человеческих мышц и костей. Пистолет отлетает прочь, парень тяжело падает, ошарашенный, и Дженсен бьёт его головой о бетонный пол один раз, второй, пока тот не обмякает. Он прижимает предплечьем сонную артерию охранника на случай, если тот притворился - но он не притворяется. Всё это занимает примерно полторы секунды.

Кот внезапно взвывает: и из-за угла, толкая перед собой тележку, на которой стоит ящик, заворачивает еще один охранник, и он, блин, явно не ожидал увидеть голого парня, склонившегося над телом. И внезапно _Кот_ перекидывается и вцепляется охраннику в горло.

Кошачьи зубы сформировались в течение миллионов лет эволюции млекопитающих, для того чтобы перебивать позвоночники мелких зверьков, но в сочетании с когтями они вцепились в лицо охранника весьма эффективно. Парень орёт, хватает Кота, а Дженсен перекидывается обратно, на этот раз почти даже не ощущая боли. Парень заваливается навзничь, Дженсен прижимает его ноги, хватает рукой за горло, и на этом всё заканчивается.

Ящик падает на бок, Дженсен поднимает крышку, надеясь найти боеприпасы, а вместо этого получает всё равно что подарок на Рождество и на день рождения в одном флаконе. Взрывчатка, да еще и в комплекте с удобно уложенными устройствами таймер-детонаторов. _Благослови Бог_ торговцев оружием и их запасы.

Ключи прицеплены к поясу второго охранника. Так как это тот самый парень, который ударил Кугара по горлу, Дженсен в добавок пинает его разок по почкам. Затем перекидывает автомат через плечо, засовывает пакет взрывчатки подмышку одной руки, а детонатор и таймер под другую. Он забирает пистолеты обоих охранников и бежит обратно по коридору, шлепая босыми ногами по холодному бетону, Кот взвинчен и мурлычет под самой поверхностью его кожи.

Руки Дженсена дико трясутся, когда он вставляет ключ в замок, отодвигает засовы и толкает тяжелую дверь внутрь. Кугар присел у выхода, наручники свободно болтаются вокруг его левого запястья. Пуч, который уже пришёл в себя, привалился к стенке. Они оба во все глаза смотрят на него. Дженсен резко осознает тот факт, что на нем нет никакой одежды и что его лицо в крови. Он игнорирует это: если они выберутся отсюда живыми, он собирается провести _целый день,_ психуя как ненормальный, но сейчас они должны _двигаться._ Дженсен бросает Кугару пистолеты, скидывает с плеча автомат и вместе со взрывчаткой кладет его на порог камеры.

Он встречается взглядом с Кугаром, потому что, быть может, он и трус, но есть вещи, который ты просто обязан сделать. Кугар отвечает на взгляд, и в его глазах отражается очень многое, но сейчас нет времени, чтобы разбираться. Дженсен безотчетно вытирает кровь с губ. 

— Приведи Пуча в себя, — говорит он. Это плохой способ оставить всё на своих местах, но Дженсен никогда не думал, что это зайдет так далеко. — В конце зала газовые баллоны. Подготовь их для взрыва и дай мне пять минут. Я заберу Клэя.

Кугар не произносит ни слова. Затем просто один раз решительно кивает.

Теперь здесь гораздо тише, так что Дженсен перекидывается, и они с Котом бегут по коридору, следуя за запахом Клэя. Все здание — один огромный лабиринт, сделано это, вероятно, затем, чтобы задержать полицию, если она когда-либо окажется здесь. Ибсен — доморощенный расист, он продает оружие очень плохим парням и, надо думать, он _абсолютно чокнутый_ параноик. Запах Клэя исчезает на лестнице, и вместо того, чтобы перекинуться, Кот выпрыгивает через маленькое окно и внезапно вцепляется когтями в штукатурку, практически бросая вызов земному притяжению. Дженсен собирается как следует повосхищаться ими обоими, когда их положение не будет настолько отчаянным. Мысленно он отсчитывает секунды, пять минут до того, как бабахнет. Где-то этажом или двумя ниже раздаются крики. Стрельба.

Он не может думать об этом сейчас, он должен верить, что Кугар позаботится о Пуче и не пропадет сам. Кот забирается через окно этажом выше, задние лапы жёстко скребутся о наружную стену. Дженсен перекидывается, и у него есть секунда на то, чтобы заметить на лице охранника выражение — _что, блять, за ебаная хуйня?_ — перед тем, как Дженсен сбивает его с ног, забирает пистолет, щелкает предохранителем в ответ на предупреждение Кота и стреляет в охранника, выходящего из-за угла.

Запах Клэя — тяжелый-горячий-яростный — становится сильнее в конце зала. Дженсен, по-прежнему лежа на полу, осторожно выглядывает из-за угла. Один охранник стоит в дверях с пистолетом в руке и, похоже, его раздирают противоречия. Из комнаты позади него доносятся крики Ибсена:

— _… эти ебаные ублюдки заперты внизу, я разнесу им головы и заставлю тебя смотреть на это…_

Клэй смеётся невнятным захлебывающимся смешком. 

_Они уже свободны. А ты собираешься героически умереть._

Клэй всегда был отчаянно смелым мужиком. Дженсен бросает пистолет из-за угла, наблюдает, как он летит по плитке, видит, что охранник следит за ним взглядом. Затем хватает Кота в охапку, и они _перекидываются._

Становится понятным, что Ибсену в самом деле следовало бы уделять больше внимания огневой подготовке своих головорезов, потому что охранник, промахиваясь, стреляет три раза, прежде чем Кот проскакивает между его ног. Дженсен быстро перекидывается обратно, бьет охранника под колени, одной рукой хватает выскользнувший пистолет, когда тот ударяется о дверной косяк, и, еще даже не приняв вертикального положения, стреляет в ошеломлённого парня. 

И именно в данный момент, именно здесь Дженсен вспоминает, что ему никогда не следует импровизировать, потому что сейчас он совершенно голый, лежит на боку и целится в Ибсена, в то время как тот приставил свой пистолет к виску Клэя. Клэй прикован к тяжелому стулу, его лицо в крови, глаза затуманены, но в них плещется напряженное понимание того, что сейчас началась драка за то, чтобы вытащить его отсюда. 

Кот шипит под кожей, и Дженсен ощущает, как волосы на его загривке пытаются встать дыбом. Ибсен выглядит абсолютно помешанным, его пепельные пряди слиплись сосульками от пота, он крепче хватает Клэя за волосы и практически визжит:

— Что за _ёбанного урода_ ты сюда приволок?

Дженсен напрягается, а Ибсен вращает пистолетом, целясь в его голову:

— Не _двигайся,_ блять!

На миг он отвлекается, и это всё, что нужно Клэю. Он вскакивает и врезается боком тяжелого металлического стула в Ибсена, и тот грузно падает. Палец Ибсена рефлекторно нажимает на спусковой крючок, но он промахивается и пуля застревает в стене. А затем стреляет Дженсен: раз, другой, прямо в Ибсена.

Запах крови почти невыносим, и Дженсена тошнит, но время, _время…_ они должны убираться отсюда. Он поднимается с пола, забирает ключи у мёртвого охранника, лежащего в дверях, и старается не смотреть Клэю в глаза, пока возится с наручниками.

— Дженсен, — произносит Клэй, обращаясь к пятнам крови на полу, и его голос очень мягок для обстоятельств, в которых они находятся. — Дженсен, они накачали меня какой-то наркотой, но ты голый, и будь я проклят, но я _совершенно уверен,_ что ещё секунду назад ты был котом. 

— Нет, — говорит Дженсен, гордясь тем, что его голос дрожит совсем чуть-чуть. — Вовсе нет. Это просто сумасшедшие глюки, и мы все хорошенько посмеёмся над этим, когда соберемся выпить пива, _очень много_ пива, которое ты купишь для меня. — Последний замок расстёгнут, и Клэй поднимается, наклоняясь вперед, чтобы забрать пистолет Ибсена. — Но сейчас у нас есть около двух минут до того, как всё здесь взлетит на воздух, и я совершенно уверен, что нам не стоит находиться внутри, когда это произойдет.

Клэй крепко сжимает рукой его обнажённое плечо, и они двигаются довольно быстро, но в десяти ярдах от лестницы им преграждают дорогу. Трое охранников тёмными силуэтами вырисовываются на фоне большого окна за тяжёлыми ящиками, один из них вооружен автоматом. Парень выпускает пули бесконтрольно, неточно, но ему не нужно быть хорошим стрелком, достаточно быть просто удачливым. 

Дженсен смотрит на окно. Они на четвёртом этаже. Выполнимо. Вроде бы.

Клэй быстро выглядывает, стреляет из пистолета Ибсена, заставляя одного их охранников резко пригнуться:

— Дженсен, я прикрою тебя. Беги к лестнице.

— Ну нет, — раздосадовано отвечает Дженсен, потому что он вовсе не для того прошёл через все эти испытания, чтобы в конечном итоге Клэй высунулся куда не надо и героически получил пулю в башку. — Ты больше не командуешь. Ты бежишь на лестницу, а я прямо за тобой.

И прежде чем Клэй успевает что-либо сказать, Дженсен высовывается из-за угла и стреляет в окно до тех пор, пока по нему не расползается паутина трещин, - _тебе следовало бы раскошелиться на пуленепробиваемые стекла, Ибсен, жадный мертвый ублюдок,_ — и _перекидывается._

Кот действует на чистом адреналине в этот момент, они движутся так быстро, что стены и пол вокруг них просто сливаются, а затем они выпрыгивают, перекидываются и всей мощью наваливаются на охранника и на его автомат. Дженсен вскакивает и снова превращается в Кота как раз тогда, когда град пуль летит на то место, где он только что сидел, но теперь он уже в непосредственной близости от охранника. Он раздирает когтями его лицо и руки, и они с Котом так по-звериному обезумели, что не могут остановиться. Затем пуля царапает его по боку — стреляет снова, _пропади оно все пропадом,_ — и они ударяются о стену, в то время как его пытаются затоптать тяжёлыми ботинками, и поэтому он снова _перекидывается…_

И тогда Клэй оказывается прямо там и выпускает в охранников две свои последние пули. 

Дженсен голый, он истекает кровью и, возможно, у него сотрясение мозга. Его левый глаз начинает закрываться. Он мог бы официально заявить, что _ненавидит_ сегодняшний день.

— Из-за угла вот-вот появятся ещё четыре человека, и это здание провалится в тартарары через пятьдесят секунд. Иди вниз, я задержу их. 

Клэй собирается спорить, он уже может говорить, и Кот сегодня действительно зашёл далеко, как никогда прежде, потому что Дженсен стискивает зубы и практически _рычит_ на своего командира, _Господи Иисусе:_

— Я выберусь через трёклятое окно, и будет, блин, куда лучше, если вы поймаете меня. _Сэр._

Клэй бежит, низко наклонившись, в то время как Дженсен начинает обстреливать зал. Трое охранников застряли в переходе, где они были минуту назад, и мишень видна им гораздо лучше, чем последнему парню до этого, но огонь, который Дженсен ведёт для прикрытия, делает свое дело, и Клэй исчезает внизу лестницы.

Охранники продолжают стрелять, и Дженсен отстреливается и молится про себя, чтобы Клэй оказался достаточно быстрым, чтобы Кугара и Пуча не схватили и не заперли в подвале… Кот с досадой воет на него, и Дженсен закрывает глаза. _"Прости, Кот."_ Откуда-то издалека внезапно доносится запах пропана, и на миг устанавливается тишина.

Дженсен уже движется по направлению к окну, когда ревущая стена пламени прорывается через пол, уничтожая всё в пределах видимости. Его спину засыпает осколками стекла, и всё вдруг исчезает, и они падают, _падают…_

_"Ну давай, Кот,_ — думает Дженсен, —- _давай ещё разок напоследок,_ — и они _перекидываются."_

***

Земля сплошь усыпана жёсткими горящими обломками. Подушечки его лап обожгло, и всё его тело болит, адреналин уходит прочь, оставляя лишь медленно пульсирующую боль и изнеможение. Царапины на ребрах слабо кровоточат, а левый глаз не открывается, и в настоящий момент он движется, в основном, на автопилоте, переставляя одну лапу за другой, вниз, к грунтовой дороге, подальше от горящего здания.

Внезапно чьи-то ботинки скребут по камням, и Пуч наклоняется над ним, вытаращив широко распахнутые глаза. 

— Господи Иисусе, приятель, что за хрень? — Он протягивает руку и осторожно касается неповрежденной стороны лица Дженсена.

 _Ох, ох, прекрати,_ — пытается сказать Дженсен, но получается лишь крайне отчаянное и жалкое мяуканье. Кот подает ему болезненные животные сигналы, и Дженсен изо всех сил хочет перекинуться, чтобы дать кошачьему телу небольшую передышку, но он совершенно не способен сделать это. Он не сможет превратиться прямо сейчас, даже если кто-нибудь приставит пистолет к виску Кугара.

Кугар. Его ботинки, а следом за ними и ботинки Клэя оказываются в поле его зрения. За те несколько минут, которые прошли с тех пор, как Дженсен видел снайпера в последний раз, тот обзавелся винтовкой, и сейчас она висела у него за спиной, а шляпа была низко надвинута на лицо. Кугар приседает, а у Дженсена сейчас только один хорошо видящий глаз, поэтому он, невзирая на боль, поворачивает голову и смотрит прямо на него. Глаза Кугара чертовски _рассерженные._

Затем он протягивает руки и поднимает Дженсена очень аккуратно, его большие руки удивительно нежны. Большим пальцем он очень осторожно поглаживает одиночную линию белого меха, отмечающую шрам.

Внезапно раздается рев мощного двигателя, перекрывающий отдаленный шум пожара, и ярко-красный Мерседес тормозит в нескольких метрах от них, взметнув в воздух клубы пыли и гравия. Раздается голос Аиши:

— Вам, парни, лучше поторопиться, а то я только что оторвалась от полицейских в двух милях отсюда, и я думаю, что они чертовски разозлились.

***

Две больших пальца осторожно поглаживают его лицо туда и обратно, и Дженсен открывает один глаз и тут же жалеет, что сделал это. Еще одна дерьмовая комната в мотеле. Клэй склоняется над кроватью, его лицо измазано полосами пепла и крови, глаза измученные:

— Дженсен, ты должен… черт побери, ты должен превратиться обратно. Я не могу заштопать тебя в таком виде, я не долбаный ветеринар.

Кошачий хвост слабо подёргивается, и Дженсен закрывает глаза.

 _"Не смотрите",_ — пытается он сказать им, сосредотачивается и перекидывается.

На этот раз это не так болезненно, как могло бы быть, потому что всё его тело — это уже огромное количество боли, соперничающей за его внимание, но это происходит _медленно_. Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что может чувствовать, как каждая кость удлиняется, а каждый волосок втягивается обратно под кожу. Наихудшая часть всего происходящего заключается в том, что за этим наблюдает его команда, потому что он не хочет, чтобы они видели это, он никогда не хотел, чтобы _кто-нибудь_ это видел. Он пытается заложить уши назад и обнаруживает, что они снова стали округлыми и человеческими, он сгибает пальцы, а не когти. Его тело представляет собой сплошную кучу иссиня-чёрных синяков, расцветающих на коже, а царапины на его ребрах горят, как ожоги.

Дженсен открывает свой видящий глаз как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как брови Аиши доползают до самой линии роста волос над её лбом. Ха! Он никогда прежде не видел, чтобы эта женщина чему-либо удивлялась. Обалдеть.

Если вы сомневаетесь, начните говорить. В конце концов, любой глупый комментарий лучше, чем молчание. Дженсен приподнимается на локтях, вздрагивает от боли, и смотрит так твёрдо, как он только может с одним опухшим и закрытым глазом:

— Клянусь Богом, первому, _первому,_ кто отпустит шуточку на счет кошек, я выцарапаю глаза, вот бля буду, не вру. 

И вот он, _джекпот,_ вот она, эта знакомая раздражённая гримаса на лицах его товарищей, которые должны быть чертовски расслаблены к этому моменту. Дженсен беспомощно хихикает. Может быть, всё будет хорошо.

***

И потом, всё — ну, в своем роде — хорошо.

Клэй сухо говорит:

— Дженсен, я считаю, что я должен связаться с некоторыми твоими предыдущими командирами, поскольку несколько _очень незначительных_ деталей отсутствует в твоем личном деле.

Пуч стукает его ладонью по затылку:

— Дженсен, чувак, ты каждый день превышаешь предел моей терпимости к сводящему-с-ума-дерьму, и в один прекрасный день я просто перееду тебя грузовиком, — и за этим следует: — В этих больших проклятых мозгах скрываются и другие порождения ночи? Ты можешь сказать мне, если это так, ты знаешь. 

Аиша просто пожимает плечами:

— Это, знаешь ли, даже не самая странная вещь в тебе. 

И всё было бы и в самом деле хорошо, но Кугар избегает его в этой своей неуловимой манере - в-той-же-самой-комнате-но-невозможно-припереть-к-стенке – которая ему присуща. И, быть может, Дженсену следовало бы пойти на попятный, и пусть всё идет как идет до тех пор, пока Кугар снова не начнет разговаривать с ним — это произойдет, как прикинул Дженсен, где-то через шесть или восемь месяцев после тепловой смерти Вселенной, — но Кот громко _сердится_ в его голове, и четыре дня спустя Дженсен, наконец, собирается с духом и идет вслед за ним.

Они прячутся в арендованном доме в Оушнсайде, в то время как Клэй и Аиша отправились в Лос-Анжелес, чтобы выследить одного из подельников Ибсена. Предполагается, что Дженсен выздоравливает, что в действительности означает, что он сидит на заднице, наблюдает за тем, как его синяки меняют цвет, и вспоминает, почему он так сильно не любит получать пулевые ранения. Кугар бродит по дому с полуавтоматическим пистолетом, пристегнутым сзади к поясу его джинсов, и спит, положив винтовку у кровати. Пуч продолжает бросать на Дженсена изучающие взгляды и старается пореже попадаться ему на глаза.

Подловить Кугара было бы проще, если бы он мог перекинуться, потому что Кот — соглядатай на порядок лучше, но Дженсен не хочет, чтобы разошлись швы, потому что то, как товарищи по команде зашивали его, было лишь немногим менее болезненно, чем сперва получить пулю. Так что он решает, что если он не может быть незаметным, то, по крайней мере, может сыграть грязно, и подстерегает Кугара, когда тот на следующее утро выходит из душа. 

Это кажется абсолютно невозможным, но с мокрыми волосами, с которых всё ещё капает вода, и с маленьким белым полотенцем, обернутым вокруг талии, у Кугар получается выглядеть угрожающе, совершенно непонятно, как ему это удается. Может быть, это суперсила. Дженсен держит руки на виду и пытается улыбаться:

— Ну, я подумал, что нам надо поговорить, или, ну… знаешь, я могу говорить, а ты можешь просто смотреть. Ну, вот как ты… эм… прямо сейчас делаешь. 

Непохоже, что Кугар собирается смягчиться когда-нибудь в этом столетии, но как бы там ни было, Дженсен делает ещё одну попытку:

— Я сожалею, приятель, я знаю, что это совершенно ненормально, и мне жаль, что тебе пришлось иметь со всем этим дело… 

Кугар щурит глаза. 

— Еще раньше, — вдруг произносит он, — в Майами.

В Майами случилось много всякого дерьма, но Дженсен более чем уверен, что Кугар говорит не о погоде. 

— А, это. Слушай, мне очень жаль, друг, я просто пытался немного успокоиться, я не должен был тайком вертеться вокруг тебя, но это была хреновая ночь…

Кугар внезапно вторгается в его пространство, и Дженсен быстро отступает и ударяется о стену ванной комнаты достаточно сильно для того, чтобы каждый синяк на его спине вспыхнул болью. Кугар наклоняется, упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от его головы, не давая ему сбежать. Кот издает подающий надежды звук внутри его головы. _"Заткнись, заткнись,_ — думает Дженсен, — _ты не помогаешь."_

Кугар смотрит ему в лицо, его глаза всё ещё прищурены. 

— В Майами, — снова говорит он. — Какого чёрта это было?

Дженсен в самом деле надеялся, что пока проходит эта неделя, ему удастся сохранить нетронутым по меньшей мере хотя бы один свой секрет, но он наклоняет голову и произносит: 

— Это не должно было быть ничем, я клянусь, Кугар, я…

И тогда Кугар придвигается ещё ближе, и его губы почти касаются уха Дженсена, когда он мягко говорит:

— Ты думаешь, ты должен быть котом, чтобы мои руки оказались на твоём теле?

Дженсен моргает, раз, второй, а затем Кугар обхватывает ладонями его лицо и требовательно целует его.

Кот издает победный вопль, целиком и полностью _самодовольный,_ ну вот, в самом деле, не должен же кот в его голове разбираться в межличностных отношениях лучше, чем он сам. 

И с этой мыслью Дженсен внезапно оказывается в ладу с самим собой и начинает целовать Кугара в ответ.

Ванная заполнена горячим паром, плитки влажные и прилипают к спине Дженсена. Кугар прерывает поцелуй, приподнимая один уголок рта, ухмыляясь, а затем ведет его в спальню. Дженсен мешкает, безо всякого изящества стаскивая футболку через голову — и о черт, швы, он совсем про них забыл.

Кугар толкает его обратно на кровать, очень осторожно, с учетом всех обстоятельств, и забирается вслед за ним. Он скидывает полотенце и раздвигает ноги Дженсена, и теперь тот должен вспомнить, как дышать, потому что Кугар голый и находится очень близко к его быстро твердеющему члену, а он все еще в шортах, так что в этой картинке явно есть что-то очень неправильное.

А затем Дженсен должен закрыть глаза, потому что Кугар наклоняется и прикасается губами к одному из самых больших синяков на его груди, и это причиняет боль, но губы Кугара такие горячие, что Дженсен чувствует, как что-то маленькое и неодобрительное в его голове просто съеживается и исчезает _насовсем._

Кугар уделяет весьма серьезное внимание всем травмам, который он получил, всем порезам и синякам, и Дженсен, безусловно, собирается заставить его остановиться, как только это внимание перейдет во что-то большее, чем язык Кугара на коже. В то же время он проводит ладонями по спине Кугара, наслаждаясь скользкой горячей гладкостью его кожи, ещё влажной после душа.

Кугар сползает вниз, а затем стягивает пояс свободных шорт Дженсена. Зубами он проводит по синяку на его тазовой кости, и Дженсен упирается пятками в постель, выгибая спину, и выдавливает сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Кугар, сволочь, я наставлю синяков _тебе,_ если ты не прикоснёшься ко мне _сию же чертову секунду._

Тогда Кугара свой большой ладонью поглаживает его через шорты, и в то же самое время трётся своим членом о бёдра Дженсена. И Дженсен издает очень мужественный звук, определенно не хныканье, и Кугар усмехается, наклоняется и прижимается ртом к влажной ткани его шорт там, где выпирает его напряжённый член. Дженсен издаёт ещё один непонятный звук и зарывается пальцами в мокрые густые волосы Кугара.

Кот в его голове мурлычет так громко, что он _совершенно уверен,_ что Кугар может это слышать. 

_"Хорошо, Кот, хорошо,_ — думает Дженсен, а голова у него кружится от запаха Кугара, заполняющего всё вокруг. — _Безусловно, ты самый умный. Но теперь, прошу тебя, заткнись. "_

***

Оказалось, что сотрудничество с котом, живущем в голове, имеет неожиданные преимущества, вроде более эффективного контроля над вспышками Кошачьего восприятия. Потому что знать, как много людей и оружия за этой стеной иногда чертовски полезно, и несмотря на то, что Пуч ворчит из-за чёрных волосков на обивке кресел машины, никто не жалуется на появление дополнительного пространства на заднем сиденье. Дженсен может перекатиться на спину, и даже Аиша иногда забудется и рассеянно погладит его, в то время как он бьёт лапами, тихо и победно ликуя.

А когда они с Котом в рассветном полумраке возвращаются в мотель или на конспиративную квартиру, дергая хвостом, пьяные от адреналина и запахов ночного воздуха, Кугар ожидает их и отнюдь не прочь погладить пальцами вдоль небольшой впадинки Кошачьего черепа, пока глаза того не закатятся в чистом животном удовольствии. Он также не прочь перенести Дженсена на постель после того, как тот перекидывается обратно, так что, действительно, в выигрыше остаются все.

И в те дни, которые он проводит на четырех лапах, Кугар всегда таскает с собой запасные штаны для него, так что Дженсен совершенно уверен, что это любовь.


End file.
